marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ant-Man (Film)
Ant-Man ist der zwölfte Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Er startet am 17. Juli 2015 in den amerkanischen Kinos. Der deutsche Kinostart ist für den 23. Juli 2015 vorgesehen. Er bildet den Abschluss der zweiten Phase des MCU. Handlung Kurzzusammenfassung Scott Lang hat dem Diebstahl abgeschworen und will von nun an ein ehrbares Leben ohne Kriminalität leben. Allein seiner Tochter zuliebe will er sich bessern. Doch der Weg in ein normales Leben ist schwer und so wird er rückfällig und stiehlt dabei unbewusst einen High-Tech-Anzug, der ihn auf die Größe einer Ameise schrumpft, aber gleichzeitig auch immense Kräfte verleiht. Hinter alle dem steckt Genie und Forscher Hank Pym, Erfinder der Pym-Partikel, welche die Funktion dieses Anzuges erst möglich machen. Hank hat Scott auserwählt, in bei einer riskanten Aktion zu unterstützen, welche die Menschheit vor einer unkalkulierbaren Bedrohung retten soll: Hanks ehemaliger Praktikant und jetzt Inhaber Hanks ehemaliger Firma Darren Cross will die Schrumpf-Technologie militärisch verkaufen und für Kriegseinsätze nutzen. Davon lässt sich der höchst gefährliche Psychopath auch nicht mit Worten abbringen. Scott steht vor einer folgenschweren Entscheidung... Ausführlicher Inhalt Achtung - Dieser Abschnitt enthält Spoiler! Wer den GESAMTEN Inhalt des Filmes kennen will, kann auf Ausklappen klicken und den ganzen Inhalt lesen. Alle anderen lesen NICHT WEITER! Scott Lang kommt geradewegs aus dem Gefängnis und hat sich geschworen: Nie wieder wird er sich auf zwielichtige Geschäfte einlassen und wieder im großen Stile Diebstähle begehen. Die Betonung liegt hier auf Diebstähle, denn Raubüberfälle, bei denen andere Menschen Schaden erleiden, hat er nie begangen. Sein Kumpel Luis holt Scott ab und bringt ihn erst mal bei sich zu Hause unter, denn als ehemaliger Krimineller einen Job zu finden oder gar eine Wohnung ist so gut wie unmöglich. Deswegen versucht Scott auch lange hart zu bleiben, als Luis und seine Kumpel ihn versuchen zu überreden, wieder einzusteigen ins Diebstahl-"Geschäft". Als Scott dann jedoch seine kleine Tochter besucht und seine Ex Maggie und ihr neuer Freund Paxton (seines Zeichens auch noch Polizist) und sie ihm recht deutlich klar machen, dass er seine Tochter so lange nicht mehr sehen wird, bis er ein solides Leben führt, willigt Scott zum nächsten Diebstahl ein, um sich eine finanzielle Basis zu verschaffen. Was er nicht weiß: Hank Pym, Erfinder des Pym-Partikels, hat Scott und seinen Kollegen, eine Fährte gelegt, damit diese bei ihm einbrechen, hoffend, ihn seinem Haus, hinter einem massiven Safe, eine Menge Geld absahnen zu können. Als Scott dann aber nach großer Anstrengung im Safe steht, liegt dort nur ein Anzug. Scott nimmt diesen enttäuscht mit, zieht ihn zu Hause an und schrumpft sich aus Versehen direkt. Durch eine Stimme ihm Ohr spricht Hank, der dies alles plante, zu ihm. Nach einer abenteuerlichen Tour als Ameisen-großer Mensch, bringt Scott den Anzug schnellstmöglich zurück und will nichts mehr davon wissen. Doch die Polizei schnappt ihn, als er gerade das Haus verlässt. Dort im Gefängnis kann Hank Scott davon überzeugen, ihn bei seinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Er schickt, unbemerkt von den Wachen, Ameisen in Scotts Zelle, welche den geschrumpften Anzug hineintragen und Scott, ebenfalls geschrumpft, aus dem Gefängnis begleiten. Hank weiht bei sich zu Hause Scott in sein Vorhaben ein: Sein ehemaliger Praktikant Darren Cross und hat seine Technologie kopiert und hat ebenfalls an einem Miniatur-Anzug gearbeitet, will diesen aber für militärische Zwecke verkaufen. Die Interessenten sind in diesem Fall HYDRA. Darren konnte nach Jahren den Konzern von Hank für dich gewinnen und führt diesen jetzt, sodass Hank keinerlei Einfluss auf seine Entscheidungen und seine Pläne hat. Der Plan ist jetzt, dass Scott in das Labor eindringt und den kopierten Anzug (Yellowjacket) entwendet und mit ihm alle Entwicklungspläne zerstört. Informationen zum Labor hält zudem Hanks Tochter Hope bereit, welche weiterhin vorgibt, für Darren zu arbeiten, alle Informationen jedoch an ihren Vater spielt. Das Verhältnis zwischen Vater und Tochter ist jedoch angespannt, weil Hope nie Abschied von ihrer Mutter nehmen konnte, welche unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben kam, als Hope sieben Jahre alt war und Hank sie damals alleine lies. Zudem will Hope nicht, dass Scott diese wichtige Rolle übernimmt, doch Hank verbietet ihr strikt, dass sie die Aktion durchführt. Nach und nach wachsen die drei als Team zusammen und unterrichten Scott dabei, den Anzug zu nutzen, mit Ameisen zu kommunizieren und diese zu lenken und weisen in die Konstruktion des Labors ein. Später erfährt Hope, dass ihre Mutter dabei ums Leben kam, als sie selber als Wasp einen solchen Schrumpf-Anzug trug und sich auf sub-atomare Größe verkleinerte um eine Bombe im Kern zu zerstören und damit Millionen von Menschen zu retten. Das Verhältnis von Tochter und Vater ist somit wieder gekittet. Als Scott bereit ist als Ant-Man den Diebstahl zu begehen, muss er vorher noch in das Gebäude von Stark Industries einbrechen um eine wichtige Technologie zu entwenden, welche beim Einbruch in das Labor essentiell wichtig ist. Dabei stößt er auf Falcon und muss gegen ihn kämpfen. Scott, Hope und Hank weihen Scotts Diebes-Kollegen in den Plan ein, weil sie ihre Unterstützung benötigen, um in das Labor zu gelangen. Mit Hilfe von Armeen von Ameisen kann Scott in das Labor eindringen. Doch es stellt sich heraus, nachdem anfangs noch alles nach Plan verläuft und Scott beinahe den Yellowjacket greifen kann, dass Darren die ganze Zeit wusste, dass Hope gegen ihn arbeitet und Scott den Anzug stehlen will. Doch bevor er Hank erschießen kann, überwältigt ihn Scott und liefert sich mit ihm eine Verfolgung bis in einen Helikopter. Dort zieht Darren selber den Yellowjacket an und hat nun die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie Scott als Ant-Man und beide kämpfen eine harte Schlacht. Als Scott dann denkt, er habe ihn besiegt, wird er von der Polizei abgeführt, nur um dann zu merken, dass Darren sich Zugang zu seinem Haus verschafft hat und dort seine kleine Tochter bedroht und töten will. Scott muss als letzte Rettung ebenfalls die Schrumpfung auf sub-atomare Größe vornehmen um Darrens Anzug und somit ihn selber, im Kern zu zerstören. Doch in letzter Sekunde kann er er sich mit Vergrößerungsschreiben, welche Hank ihm nebst Verkleinerungsscheiben als Waffen in den Kampf mitgab, wieder vergrößern. Seine Tochter ist gerettet und Darren, samt Anzug, ist zerstört. Ausblick: Nach dem Hauptfilm sieht man Hank und seine Tochter Hope, wie beide in den Keller des Hauses gehen und Hank Hope dort einen weiteren Schrumpfanzug zeigt, welcher für sie bestimmt ist und mit Flügeln ausgestattet ist. Ein klarer Hinweis auf eine Fortsetzung, auf Ant-Man 2. Besetzung Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) '' * Der Film ist schon seit 2006 in Arbeit, aber aufgrund anderer Regiearbeiten vom ehemaligen Regisseur Edgar Wright kommt er erst 2015 ins Kino. *Ursprünglich war die Wasp bereits für die erste Phase der Marvel Cinematic Universe geplant, wie ein Video zu ursprünglichen Finale von Marvel's The Avengers beweist. *Am 15.10.13 wurde bekannt, dass es nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten für die Rolle des Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man gab, in der engeren Auswahl waren ''Inception-Star Joseph Gorden-Levitt und Paul Rudd. *Joseph Gorden-Levitt dementierte sein Engagement zu Ant-Man. *Paul Rudd dementierte sein Engagement zu Ant-Man, einige Wochen später hieß es jedoch wieder, dass er die Rolle spielen werde. *Am 20.12.13 wurde die Rolle des Ant-Man offiziell an Paul Rudd vergeben. *Angeblich steckten Paul Rudd für die Rolle des Ant-Man und Rashida Jones für die Rolle der Wasp in den letzten Verhandlungen. *Laut Kevin Feige wird Ant-Man ein Heist-Movie, was soviel bedeutet, dass es in dem Film um einen Raub bzw dessen Planung gehen wird. Damit wäre er der erste Marvel-Film dieser Art. *In einem Interview sagte Michael Douglas "Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben". *In den Comics war Scott Lang, bevor er Ant-Man wurde, ein Dieb, was darauf schließen könnte, dass Kevin Feiges Aussage über den Heist-Movie zutrifft. *Evangeline Lilly wird die Rolle der Hope van Dyne übernehmen, die Tochter von Dr. Hank Pym. In den Comics ist ihre Mutter Janet die Superheldin Wasp, weshalb manche Leute glauben, dass Hope diese Rolle in den Filmen übernehmen wird. *Am 16.02.14 bestätigte Drehbuchautor Edgar Wright, dass Steven Price als Komponist fungieren wird. *Am 28.02.14 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Patrick Wilson eine bislang noch unbekannte Rolle in dem Film spielen wird. *Corey Stoll, ein Darsteller des Serie House of Cards, wird eine Rolle übernehmen. Des weiteren wurde Evangeline Lillys Engagement auch am 25.03.2014 bestätigt. *Matt Gerald, welcher im Marvel One Shot: Der Mandarin bereits mitspielte, hätte einen Gegner des Helden verkörpern sollen. Nachdem Edgar Wright das Projekt verließ, ging auch er. *Auf seinem Blog offenbarte Edgar Wright, dass Bill Pope der Kameramann des Films sein würde. Dieser führte die Kamera bereits bei Wrights Filmen'' Scott Pilgrim gegen den Rest der Welt'' und The Worlds End. *Edgar Wright verließ nach über sieben Jahren Vorbereitung den Regiestuhl, als Grund nannten die Marvel Studios: "kreative Differenzen". *Als neue Regisseure waren unter anderem Adam McKay "Anchorman", Reuben Fleischer "Zombieland", Rawson Thurber "Wir sind die Millers" ''vorgesehen. Interessant dabei ist, dass all diese Regiesseure durch Komödien bekannt sind. *Adam McKay lehnte den Registuhl ab, da er bereits mit ''Ghostbusters 3 beschäftigt ist. *Als neuer Regiesseur wurde eyton Reed bestätigt. *Edgar Wright, Joe Cornish und Eric Pearson werden aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht mehr als Drehbuchautoren genannt. *Yellowjacket wird der Antagonist des Films, im Kostüm steckt jedoch nicht Hank Pym, dieser soll als Mentor von Ant-Man fungieren. *David Dastmalchain, der in The Dark Knight einen Joker-Schurken mimte, wird in Ant-Man eine Rolle übernehmen. *Die neuen Drehbuchautoren Gabriel Ferrari und Andrew Barrer sollen auch während der Dreharbeiten am Set sein. *Patrick Wilson sowie Zwei andere noch unbekannte Schauspieler fielen dem Drehbuch zum Opfer und werden desshalb nicht mehr in dem Film auftauchen. Es ist davon auszugehen dass die beiden anderen Schauspieler Clifton Collins Jr. und Matt Gerald sind, da sie nicht mehr mit dem Projekt in Verbindung gebracht wurden *Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 18. August 2014. *In der Prologszene hatten einige aus Captain-America-Filmen bekannte Charaktere einen Auftritt, darunter sind: Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, Armin Zola sowie wie eine jüngere Version von Alexander Pierce. Ob diese Szene im finalen Film auftauchen wird ist noch unklar. *John Slattery wird erneut nach seinem Auftritt in Iron Man 2 als Howard Stark auftreten. *Der US-amerikanische Rapper T.I. wird eine noch unbekannte Rolle übernhemen. *Bill Pope wurde ursprünglich als Kameramann verwendet, nachdem jedoch Edgar Wright das Projekt verließ wurde er durch Russel Carpenter ersetzt. *Laut dem Hollywood Reporter soll Martin Donovan in eine Rolle schlüpfen. Diese sei angeblich von entscheidender Bedeutung. *Joe Cronish nannte das Script von Edgar Wright "cool". Er gab an dass einige chrakteristische Ideen und Dialoge bestehen bleiben würde. * Der Rapper T.I. wird einen Knacki in der "Gang" von Scott Lang spielen. * Der Film wird, wie Kevin Feige bekannt gab, den Abschluss der zweiten Phase des MCU bilden. * Durch einen Castingbesuch von Project Casting für ein Stand-In mit Hayley Atwell bestätigte sich das Gerücht von Latino Review, dass Hayley Atwell als Peggy Carter in dem Film auftauchen wird. * Evangeline Lilly, die die weibliche Hauptrolle in Ant-Man spielt, gab in einem Interview mit BuzzFeed an, dass sie nach dem Austieg von Edgar Wright auch kurz überlegte, das Projekt zu verlassen. * Am 5. Dezember 2014 gab Peyton Reed via Twitter bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten beendet seien. * Lilly Evangeline bezeichnet Ant-Man als Heist-Film. * Es gibt eine Szene, die in den 60er Jahren spielt und Hank Pym zeigt, wie er sich mit Peggy Carter und Howard Stark wegen der Bildung der Avengers trifft. * Ant-Man bekommt es mit dem Bösewicht Darren Cross aka Yellowjacket zu tun. * Am 6. Januar 2015 wird der erste Trailer zu Ant-Man bei der Erstaustrahlung von Marvel's Agent Carter veröffentlicht. Der Erste Teaser wurde am 3. Januar veröffentlicht. * Der erste Teaser kam bei den Zuschauern nicht an. Grund dafür war, dass Marvel den Trailer in Ameisen-Größe veröffentlicht hatte, weshalb eigentlich überhaupt nichts zu sehen war. Deshalb folgte kurz darauf ein Teaser in normaler, sichtbarer Größe. * Laut Screenrant wird vermutet, dass Scott Lang verhaftet wird, weil er etwas wertvolles von Pym Technologies ''gestohlen hat, was seine kranke Tochter dringend zum Überleben benötigt. * Scheinbar stiehlt Scott den Ant-Man-Suit, ist sich aber über die Funktion nicht im Bilde. Laut Peyton Reed: "Es gehen möglicherweise Dinge vor sich, von denen Scott keine Ahnung hat und die weit Größer sind als er." * Judy Geer sagte in einem Interview dass man viel lustiges improvisiert habe. So antwortete sie auf den ernsten Trailer, den sie noch nicht gesehen habe. * Disney und IMAX haben einen Vertrag bis 2017 geschlossen, wodurch ''Ant-Man und viele weitere Filme von Disney, die in der nächsten Zeit produziert werden, komplett oder zumindest zum größten Teil im IMAX-Format gedreht werden. * Joss Whedon hält das ursprüngliche Drehbuch von Edgar Wirght für das Beste Marvel Skript aller Zeiten und er könne nicht verstehen warum Marvel Edgar Wright hat ziehen lassen. * Janet van Dyne (The Wasp) soll einen kleinen Auftritt haben. Vermutlich handelt es sich hierbei um eine Rückblende, die erklären soll, warum sie in der eigentlichen Geschichte des Films nicht vorkommt. Wer die Rolle übernimmt, ist unklar. * Ant-Man wird zwei Post-Credit Szenen haben, eine davon soll eine Refferenz zu Spider-Man werden. * Auf Facebook nannte James Gunn Ant-Man seinen Lieblingsmarvelfilm seit Iron Man. Videos Ant-Man Test Footage|Test Footage 1st Human-Sized Look at Ant-Man - Marvel's Ant-Man Teaser Preview|Teaser ANT-MAN Trailer German Deutsch (2015)|Deutscher Teaser-Trailer 1st Full Look at Ant-Man - Marvel's Ant-Man Teaser|Teaser-Trailer Marvel's Ant-Man - Trailer Preview Marvel's Ant-Man - Trailer 1 Englisch ANT-MAN - Erster offizieller Trailer - (Deutsch German) MARVEL HD ANT-MAN Trailer 3 German Deutsch (2015)-0 ANT-MAN - Zeig mir, wie man zuschlägt - Trailer (Deutsch German) MARVEL HD-0 ANT-MAN - Der Ameisenmann? - Trailer (Deutsch German) MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Bist du bereit, ein Held zu werden? - Trailer (Deutsch German) MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Pym - Trailer (Deutsch German) MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Scott - Trailer (Deutsch German) MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Das ist Ant-Man - Ab 23.07.2015 im Kino MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Feuerprobe - Ab 23.07.2015 im Kino MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Wir sind Profis - Ab 23.07.2015 im Kino MARVEL HD ANT-MAN - Der Ablaufplan - Ab 23.07.2015 im Kino MARVEL HD WHIH NEWSFRONT Promo - July 2, 2015 Bilder Dreharbeiten Ant-Man Dreh.jpg|Ant Man Dreh Ant-Man Kostüm.jpg|Ant-Man Kostüm Ant-Man Kostüm Rücken.jpg|Ant-Man Kostüm Rücken Hank Pym Setbild 1.jpg|Michael Douglas als Hank Pym am Set 1 Hank Pym Setbild 2.jpg|Michael Douglas als Hank Pym am Set 2 Pym Technologies Bild.png|Pym Technologies Logo Dreharbeiten.jpg|Payton Reed und Paul Rudd am Set Ant-Man Concept-Art 1.jpg|Conceptart Poster Ant-Man.jpg|Ankündigungsposter Ant-Man Comic Con Poster.jpg|Comic Con Poster 2014 Ant Man Comic Con Poster 2015.jpg|Comoc Con Poster 2015 Ant-Man Teaser Poster.jpg|Teaser Poster Deutsches Teaser Poster.jpg|Deutsches Teaser Poster Ant-Man Animated Teaser Poster.gif|Animiertes Poster AntManPoster1.jpg|US-Poster Ant-Man deutsches Kinoposter.jpg|deutsches Poster AntManPoster2.jpg Ant-Man Thors Hammer Poster US.jpg|US-Poster Ant-Man Thors Hammer Poster.jpg|deutsches Poster Ant-Man Captain Americas Schild Poster US.jpg|US-Poster Ant-Man Captain Americas Schild Poster.jpg|deutsches Poster Ant-Man Iron Mans Rüstung Poster US.jpg|US-Poster Ant-Man Iron Mans Rüstung Poster.jpg|deutsches Poster Ant-Man_02.jpg|Charakterposter Scott Lang Ant-Man deutsches Charakterposter Scott Lang..jpg ant_man_ver17.jpg|Charakterposter Ant-Man Ant-Man deutsches Charakterposter Ant-Man.jpg Ant-Man_03.jpg|Charakterposter Luis Ant-Man deutsches Charakterposter Luis.jpg Ant-Man_06.jpg|Charakterposter Yellowjacket Ant-Man deutsches Charakterposter Darren Cross.jpg Ant-Man_07.jpg|Charakterposter Paxton Ant-Man deutsches Charakterposter Paxton.jpg ant_man_ver13.jpg|Charakterposter Hope van Dyne Ant-Man deutsches Charakterposter Hope van Dyne.jpg Ant-Man04.jpg|Charakterposter Hank Pym Ant-Man deutsches Charakterposter Hank Pym.jpg Ant-Man Charakterposter Dave.jpg|Charakterposter Dave Ant-Man-Banner-600x450.jpg MoviePoster.jpg TbPygYP.jpg Bilder Kevin Feie und Edgar Wright 2012 auf der Comic Con.jpg|Edgar Wirght und Kevin Feige 2012 auf der Comic Con Comic Con Panel des Casts 2014.jpg|Comic Con Panel 2014 Paul Rudd Comic Con 2014.jpg|Paul Rudd auf der Comic Con 2014 Michael Douglas Comic Con 2014.jpg|Michael Douglas auf der Comic Con 2014 Rudd und Douglas Comic Con 2014.jpg|Rudd und Douglas auf der Comic Con 2014 Ant-Man Bild 1.jpg|Paul Rudd als Ant-Man Ant-Man Bild 1.png Ant-Man Bild 2.jpg Ant-Man Bild 3.jpg Ant-Man Bild 4.jpg Ant-Man Bild 5.jpg Ant-Man Bild 6.jpg Ant-Man Bild 7.jpg Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 1.jpg|Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 1 Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpg|Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 2 Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 3.jpg|Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 3 Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 4.jpg|Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 4 Entertainment Weekly Bild 5.jpg|Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 5 Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 1.jpg|Marvel.Com Bild 1 Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 2.jpg|Marvel.Com Bild 2 Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 3.jpg|Marvel.Com Bild 3 Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 4.jpg|Marvel.Com Bild 4 Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 5.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 6.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 7.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 8.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 9.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 10.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 11.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 12.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 13.jpg G0DQwIk - Imgur.jpg CAzRvCF - Imgur.jpg IqnsGzb - Imgur.jpg jLoUF3k - Imgur.jpg Ant-Man Total Film Cover.jpg __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Stub